


【spideypool】Lap Dance

by issa1024



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 光盤蟲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issa1024/pseuds/issa1024
Summary: 一場醉酒的火辣大腿舞





	【spideypool】Lap Dance

Wade 醒來的時候，眼前一片漆黑。他的雙手被綁在身後，坐在某個柔軟的、有靠背的東西上，身上穿著任務結束沒來得及換下的紅黑色制服，面罩被扯了下來，眼睛上被糊了某種絲狀東西 ─ 那東西的觸感就像他親愛的 Spidey 的蛛絲，Wade 下意識地挑了挑眉毛，「Spidey？Peter？」

不遠處傳來輕輕的 「嗯」 聲，Wade 還沒來得及思考這到底是什麼情況，濃重的酒味就竄進鼻子裡，嗆得他腦子有點發脹。

他試著回想這狀況到底是怎麼發生的：他幹完任務，累得跟一條狗，回到家窩在沙發上準備看黃金女郎，接著聽見窗戶被打碎的聲音...然後他就被打暈了。

Wade 大概可以推出事實了 ─ Peter 說過他今天要去參加那群日本小孩子的成年慶祝會（想不到那群中二屁孩都滿 20 歲，時間過得可真快），大概是被灌酒灌暈了，渾身發熱、想吹風就乾脆蕩絲回家、懶得走正門但是沒控制好力道打破了窗戶，接著就把 Wade 綁了起來...

耳邊傳來衣料摩擦的聲音，那是 Peter 脫下衣服的窸窣聲音，Wade 在心裡默默判斷。酒精一直是個好東西，它能讓平常拘謹害羞的男孩變成放浪的騷貨 ─ 雖然在 Wade 心裡 spider - man 本身就是個騷氣的存在。

腳步聲響了起來 ─ Wade 知道那是 Peter 故意的，作為 Spider - man 不發出任何聲音實在太容易了 ─ 那聲音逐漸從他身後靠近，突然停了下來，緊接著他的制服被一雙手從脖頸處扯開來。

靈活的手指在他肩膀上凹凸的疤痕上撫弄著、用指甲輕柔刮過，接著溼潤的觸感貼在他後頸上滑動，時不時輕咬幾口。

Wade 呼出了一口氣，那些觸碰對他來說就像貓掌上的爪子撓在身上一樣麻癢，足夠引起刺激、但還遠遠不夠。

像是感應到 Wade 想法，那張嘴在他頸窩上用力吸吮著，發出「啵」 的一聲，接著重重咬了一口 ─ Wade 可以想像出自己肩膀上情色的吻痕跟齒痕，可惜那些東西不會在他身上停留太久。

「Wade...」Peter 咕噥著 Wade 的名字，一邊把 Wade 上半身的制服撕開，涼颼颼的感覺讓 Wade 有點不適應地扭了扭，接著他聽見熟悉的蛛絲噴發的聲音，他的後背緊緊黏在椅背上。

「不准跑，要乖乖的。」Peter 抱怨著，語氣濃軟的像是在撒嬌一樣。

「看來今晚我要成為某隻殘忍蜘蛛的宵夜了。」Wade 認份地放鬆身子，一隻手扭過 Wade 的頭，滿是酒氣的溼軟物體舔了舔他乾澀的嘴唇，卻在 Wade 想得寸進尺的時候收了回去。

Wade 大聲抗議著，只換來身後人的竊笑聲，那只狡詐的蜘蛛趁機收回手。Wade 一個人孤零零地坐在椅子上，等待著對方的動作 ─ Wade 開始懷念以往他在床上的主動權了。

沙發突然傳出喀拉喀拉的聲音，某個溫熱的東西擦過 Wade 頸後，他的頭跟肩膀靠在一塊柔軟物體上。

「Baby boy？」 Wade 轉了轉頭部，困惑地想找出對方的位置，卻聽見身後某種甜膩的喘氣聲，同時他的後腦杓似乎碰到什麼熱熱的突起物，Wade 瞬間理解到他現在的狀況：Peter 坐在椅背上，而他應該正窩在 Peter 的腿間 ─ Wade 惡作劇地又動了動，察覺到頸後那突起又變的更硬了一點。

Peter 發出含糊的呻吟，「好舒服...繼續...」

Wade 當然樂得遵照 Peter 的要求，但這不夠有趣 ─ 他想看 Peter 更放浪的樣子。

「不，寶貝你得自己來，哥只是個被你綁在這裡的可憐男人。」

Peter 不滿地用腳踩了踩 Wade 的手臂 ─ 老天，那力道比平常來得大多了，看來 Peter 真的醉得不清，Wade 在心底暗自想著。

「你想要舒服不是嘛？那就自己試試看。」Wade 蠱惑著，「自己來的感覺會更爽～」

Wade 聽見 Peter 深深吸了一口氣，他的手壓在 Wade 的肩膀上，接著是一陣輕微的晃動，Wade 枕著的胯下扭動起來，像個放浪的婊子一樣主動磨蹭著 Wade ─ FUCK，Wade 在心裡飆出髒話。一只放蕩的色情小蜘蛛、把 Wade 按在他大腿上、欲求不滿地磨蹭著，這無疑地滿足了 Wade 的妄想，要不是 Peter 的動作時不時地停頓下來，害羞似地深呼吸幾下，他都要懷疑這是不是夢了。

「腰扭得再大力點。」Wade 鼓勵著，他的聲音因為慾火而顯得乾啞，「把哥的頭當成自慰器也沒問題的 baby。」他很期待 Peter 就這樣被摩擦到射出來。

「我沒用過什麼自慰器...」Peter 晃著頭，龜頭磨蹭著 Wade 頭上的疤痕，那些濕答答的液體全被沾在 Wade 頭上。如果 Peter 是清醒的大概會羞恥大喊，「這是什麼奇怪的自慰方式啊！」但眼下的他顯然沒那麼多理智去理會這種事情 ─ 他使勁地磨蹭著，去絲毫沒辦法緩解身上的熱度。

「不夠、不夠...」Peter 不耐地鬆開 Wade，舔了舔手指就把手往下身探去，在觸碰到自己的陰莖的時候他發出解脫似的鼻音。

「喔，你這個壞蜘蛛！」Wade 要氣炸了，他的老二脹的發疼，對方卻玩到一半就把他放置 play了，「你就這麼把哥丟在一旁，把哥當成個沒電的按摩棒？！」Wade 大吼大叫著，激烈地扭動身體試圖扯開蛛網，但那一點用也沒有，蛛網把他纏的死緊，連抽手掏出腰包裡的小刀都沒辦法。

而 Peter 根本沒理會 Wade，逕自幹著手活。平日搗弄著精密機械的細長手指滑過龜頭，重重摩擦著邊緣的冠狀溝槽，酸麻的感覺刺激著神經，讓不常處理生理慾望的青年激動地差點要把 Wade 推下沙發去。

被擠到一旁的 Wade 都要哭出來了，但他知道很快就換 Peter 哭著求他。

酒醉可是很難勃起的，更別提射精了。

Peter 原本甜膩的哼聲逐漸轉成焦躁的抽咽聲，肉體摩擦的聲音徹底失去了節奏，腳掌在 Wade 的胸膛上跺了跺。

「你就算學女孩子跺腳也沒用的，甜心。」Wade 在一旁說著風涼話，「你是打算求哥呢？還是求哥呢？還是求哥呢？」他舔了舔嘴唇，等待著 Peter 的示弱。

沙發再次發出喀拉喀拉的聲音，某個火熱的東西貼在 Wade 唇邊。

「舔我。」Peter 嘶啞地命令著，頂了頂胯下。

「哥會有什麼好處嘛？」Wade 挑了挑眉毛（雖然他全身連陰毛都沒有），饒有興致地問。

Peter 彎下腰，伸出舌頭細細舔過 Wade 耳廓，「你可以...盡情玩弄我的屁股？」他咯咯笑了起來，對著 Wade 的耳朵吹著氣。

Wade 吹了聲口哨，「成交。」他張開嘴，讓嘴邊那根腫脹的陰莖塞入嘴裡。

Peter 嘆息著，手指不自覺地跩著 Wade 的頭頂 ─ 太爽了，Wade 的舌頭靈活伺候著 Peter 的陰莖，稍微退了出來，用舌頭戳弄著馬眼，舔掉泌出的前列腺液，又深深含了進去，喉嚨擠壓著敏感的龜頭。

Wade 光聽那似乎要喘不過氣的呻吟聲就知道自己做的有多好，他仰著頭任由 Peter 激動地操幹自己的嘴，等著對方噴出濃稠的【牛奶】。

Peter 掐著 Wade 的腦袋瓜兒射了出來，Wade 一點也沒漏地全吞了下去，發出滿意的嘖嘖聲 ─ 唯一可惜的是他看不到 baby boy 高潮的表情，那張情色的臉就算看一百遍也不會膩。

1。 Peter 軟了腰坐在 Wade 的大腿上，想也沒想就捧住 Wade 的臉親了下去，酒精跟精液的味道混雜在一起，但 Wade 一點也不介意。

「該我了吧 baby boy，先把這些該死的蛛網扯下來。哥等不及看你光溜溜的樣子了。」

Wade 身上的蛛網被扯了下來，刺目的白光讓他眼睛有點刺痛，以至於他花了點時間才發現眼前的白色不僅僅只是日光燈的光線而已。

Peter 穿著他那件工作用的貼身白大褂 ─ 只有穿著，釦子完全沒釦上去，胸肌曲線一覽無遺 ─ 腿上套著黑色的短襪，大腿上全是精液跟腸液留下的水痕，配上臉上被操得一臉迷離的紅暈，簡直像一道快要融化的冰淇淋一樣，讓人想一口吞下去。

Wade 覺得他要死而無憾了 ─ 他費了好久的功夫都沒能讓 Peter 主動穿上白袍（被動穿上倒是數不清多少次了）來一次火辣性愛 ─ 這次倒是誤打誤撞實現心願了

「”盡情玩弄我的屁股”，你是這麼說的？站起來，轉過身去，扭扭你的騷屁股。」

Peter 乖巧地照著 Wade 的指示動作 ─ 那副看似乖巧的慵懶神情讓 Wade 懷疑他下一秒就會睡過去 ─ 那對性感翹臀正對著 Wade 鼻子，小幅度地扭了起來，長度堪堪遮住臀部的白袍衣擺晃動著，隱約露出股溝。

「把你的袍子掀起來。」Wade 扯了扯褲子，讓他的陰莖徹底暴露出來，「讓哥看清楚你的屁股流出多少水。」他伸舌舔了舔對方大腿上的水痕。

Peter 撩起了白袍衣角，甚至把身子往 Wade 的方向挪了挪 ─ Wade把自己的臉埋到 Peter 的翹臀上，蹭了蹭，發出一聲滿足的喟嘆，接著把手放上來恣意揉捏，手指探入 Peter 的後穴擴張起來。

Peter 順著 Wade 的節奏晃著腰，「快點進來...」他轉過頭來催促著，汗水不斷地從額上流下來，蓬鬆的棕髮濕答答的。

「什麼東西進去？手指？舌頭？老二？」Wade 壞心地擦過 Peter 後穴的敏感點，「說清楚一點，哥很笨聽不懂。」

「把你的、陰莖插進來，求你、快點...！」Peter 捧起了自己的臀部，哀求著。

「FUCK！你這個酒醉的騷貨蜘蛛。」Wade 抽出自己的手指，「自己坐下來。」

Peter 踩下沙發，背倚靠背 Wade 身上，緩緩的坐到 Wade 挺立的陰莖上面，直到 Wade 忍耐不下去，一把抓住 Peter 的腰狠狠挺動。

「等、太大...！慢點！慢、唔嗯嗯...」Peter 呻吟著，卻讓 Wade 的手指堵住了嘴。

「慢一點可滿足不了你，瞧瞧你的屁股縮的多緊。」 Wade 享受著緊緊攪住他陰莖的小穴，雙手扶在 Peter 腰上賣力撞擊著對方的屁股，「哥要讓你的白袍沾滿哥的精液。」

本來就已經神智不清的 Peter 在這樣猛烈的攻勢下乖乖被操幹著，柔韌的腰肢跟著 Wade 的陰莖扭動，舌頭吸吮著 Wade 伸進嘴裡的手指，身前挺立的陰莖隨著晃動不斷地洩出白濁。

Wade 重重抽動了幾下，簡直像要把睪丸也撞進後穴一樣，接著射了出來。

Peter 整個人軟在 Wade 懷裡，酒精跟性愛的刺激讓他腦子暈呼呼的。Wade 小心翼翼地轉過他的身子，親了親他的額頭。

「酒醒了沒有，baby boy？」他隨手給 Peter 擦了擦汗，把他那頭棕髮弄得亂七八糟。

「我...」Peter 才剛回答了一個字，胃部的不適感便湧了上來，「嘔...」

然後 Peter 很乾脆地暈了過去。

Wade 看著自己身上一片狼藉，跟乾脆地睡暈死過去的 Peter，很無奈地剝下對方的白袍擦拭起來。


End file.
